A head-up display or heads-up display (HUD) is a display that presents data to a user without requiring the user to look away from their usual forward viewpoint(s). The HUD presents information to the user directly in the line of sight of the user, reducing driver distractions. For example, HUDs are used in a vehicle to display information, such as, but not limited to, vehicle speed, speed limit information, and/or navigation information. As such, the user may maintain his head in an upright forward looking position to view the provided information, instead of angling his/her head down and looking at lower instruments (e.g., instrument cluster or secondary display). Therefore, the user's eyes do not have to accommodate between looking inside to a position having a closer distance then looking outside at the road having a further distance. In addition, the user does not need to refocus his view from looking at the lower instruments and then looking at the road.
In some examples, the HUD projects an image onto the windshield of a vehicle. However, based on the design of the windshield and the vehicle, in some examples, it may be difficult to design a HUD that is capable of projecting images on the windshield viewable by the driver due to constraints, for example, distance between the driver and the windshield, the position of the HUD with respect to the windshield, and/or the shape of the windshield. Therefore, it is desirable to have a HUD system configured to fit in any vehicle and provide a display image viewable to the driver regardless of the shape and size of the windshield.